


5 Years Later

by MTL17



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Oral Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: After so long the five friends are reunited, and Hanna has some news for them.OrThe time jumped done 'right'.This story takes place in the second half of Season 6.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

5 years. 5 long years since they had last been all in a room together and in a weird way it felt like no time had passed at all. They all looked the same, except more beautiful than she remembered them. Or maybe that was just her newly discovered lesbian tendencies kicking in. Then again she had always found them beautiful. But she was pretty sure it had been in a platonic way, whereas there was nothing platonic about the thoughts which initially crossed her mind as she slowly and cautiously approached them. Then they spotted who was with her, and their initial happy expressions quickly deteriorated into scowls, Ali predictably being the one to speak out.

"What is she doing here?" Alison demanded.

"Relax Ali, it's not like she wasn't tortured by Charlotte too." Spencer said bitterly, earning herself a glare from their former leader.

"Actually-" Hanna piped up, momentarily hesitating as all eyes turned to her, "That's not why she's here."

"Then why ..." Alison began, only to trail off when Hanna cautiously took Mona's hands.

"We're... together." Hanna squeaked, but only because Mona squeezed her hand, silently giving her strength.

There was a brief pause, and then Aria asked, "Like... together-together? As in dating?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Yes, together as in dating."

"And you brought her here why?" Alison said dryly.

"Look Ali-" Hanna began.

"Hanna!" Alison cut her off, "If you want to experiment, that's fine. I did. In fact, I think we all did, except Emily. Obviously it was more than that for her. But couldn't you be doing it with someone else? Anyone else?"

Hanna gritted her teeth throughout that little speech, then she did something rashly that she thought would be hard, "Actually, it isn't just an experiment for me. Or just dating."

There was a round of gasps from the other girls. More accurately Aria, Emily and Spencer simultaneously gasped loudly, Ali was too stunned at first, but eventually gasped, while Mona just stood there and smiled triumphantly. Hanna didn't need to turn around to know that. She knew her fiancé too well. But she also knew her friends well, and this hadn't exactly been the way she had wanted to do this. Well, truthfully she wasn't sure she wanted to do it at all, but ideally she had wanted to break the news to them one by one, not all at once like this, and now she was standing here like an idiot, holding up her hand so they can all see the engagement ring on her finger Hanna couldn't help second-guess herself.

Then Alison mumbled, "I need some air."

There was another pause as Ali walked away, and then Emily, bless her heart, smiled and asked, "So, when's the wedding/"

"Forget the wedding!" Spencer explained, "How long has this been going on?"

Finally putting her hand down and looking bashful Hanna admitted after a few long seconds of hesitation, "About... 5 years."

"5 YEARS!" Spencer exclaimed.

"So, like... right after the Charlotte as A reveal?" Aria slowly connected the dots.

"You've been dating this entire time, and didn't tell us?" Emily failed to hide how hurt she was.

"Yeah." Hanna admitted, focusing on Emily's question as she dropped down into the nearest chair, "We haven't exactly been great about keeping in touch."

"Hey..." Spencer tried to protest, before admitting, "I've just been really busy."

"We all have Spence." Emily reminded her friend.

There was a brief pause then Aria asked, "Is this why you cancelled the last few times we tried meeting up?"

"You tried meeting up? Without the rest of us?" Aria frowned.

"Oh, I... erm." Spencer stammered, before quickly gaining control of herself, "I just had something I wanted to ask."

"What is it?" Hanna asked.

"Actually... it was a question for Mona." Spencer admitted with a blush, before turning her attention back to Hanna, "But that can wait. I still have so many questions about, this."

"Ask away." Hanna sighed.

There was a long pause and then Aria asked, "How did it happen, exactly?"

"Well..." Hanna hesitated, glancing at her fiancé, who was now sitting on the chair beside her.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Mona asked as she took Hanna's hand in hers.

"No, it's fine. I told you, it should be me." Hanna gently reminded her woman, before taking a deep breath and admitting, "I'm not ashamed. It's just, kind of cliché."

"So..." Aria pushed.

"So..." Hanna continued after another deep breath, "It was the night after we found out Charlotte was A. Caleb and I just got into a huge fight and we broke up, and Mona found me drinking my sorrows away. She tried to get me to leave, but after everything we've been through it was easy to talk her into staying. And then one thing led to another."

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Mona quickly clarified, "I mean, I hoped it would, but I was just as drunk as she was, and no matter how hard I try I just can't remember our first time together. Which must be karma or something."

"Then we woke up in bed together, and I kind of, maybe, sort of, freaked out." Hanna confessed.

"Kind of, maybe, sort of?" Mona teased.

"Okay, I totally freaked out." Hanna admitted with a smile, "But then I noticed Mona wasn't. Or more accurately she was upset, but she wasn't surprised. Then, after a lot of pushing, I got her to finally admit how she really felt about me. Which I can see now was fairly obvious. Hindsight, am I right?"

"Erm, no." Spencer scoffed, "She literally went crazy-"

"Spencer!" Hanna protested.

"Sorry." Spencer sighed, correcting herself, "She became the first A and turned our lives into a living nightmare, because we were taking you away from her. Plus there was breaking into your house to watch you sleep, and dressing up as Caleb just so she could slow dance with you, and-"

"Okay, I get it. I'm freaking blind." Hanna grumbled.

"If it makes you feel better I didn't know." Aria chimed in.

"It shouldn't." Spencer huffed, "Literally everybody else knew except you."

"Please, you only knew because you walked in on me and Em talking about it." Alison quipped, seemingly appearing as if from nowhere.

"I-" Spencer began to protest, before a knowing glance from Ali shut her down, "I would have got there eventually."

"Yeah, right." Alison grumbled, and then after a long pause admitted, "So, okay... Han, sorry I freaked out. It's just... Mona did a lot of bad things-"

"Like you did, you mean?" Mona quipped, "Or like your sister?"

"Both." Alison said sombrely.

"More the latter than the former." Aria grumbled.

"Yeah Ali, you mostly just teased us." Emily pointed out.

"And so did Mona!" Aria added helpfully, before frowning, "Except the whole running Hanna over with a car thing."

"Under!" Hanna clarified, "She ran under me, anyway we're past that now."

"Yeah, you just bounced off the hood of her car and almost broke your neck. No big." Spencer grumbled, and then when Hanna gave her a look held up her hands, "I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just... all of this is bringing back bad memories."

"Which is why we haven't exactly hung out a lot recently." Aria nodded wisely, like it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah, that's why I'm trying to apologise." Alison said softly, "Especially considering what I'm asking you guys to do for Charlotte. But, I just don't want you to get hurt Han."

"I appreciate that." Hanna smiled.

"And that's the last thing I want." Mona promised, "Seriously guys, no need for the shovel talk here, because you couldn't possibly do anything to me that would be worse than screwing up my one chance with this woman."

"Awww." Aria cooed.

Emily cooed too, and then after a brief pause chimed in, "I think we should give Mona a chance. It's been 5 years, and she has obviously changed for the better if Hanna is giving her a chance."

"Fine." Spencer sighed after a long pause.

"I'm in." Aria smile.

"One condition..." Alison said after another brief pause, "You answer my next questions honestly. No exceptions."

"Done." Hanna agreed without hesitation.

Making her pay for it Alison turned to Mona and asked, "So, how much of a bottom is she?"

"Ali!" Emily exclaimed, most of her friends joining in.

Although after a few seconds Mona smirked, "Hanna? Over 1000%."

"Mona!" Hanna blushed.

"Sorry honey, but you're the one who agreed to be honest." Mona pointed out with a grin, "And I love making you blush."

"Well cut it out." Hanna whined.

"But I had so many more questions." Alison pouted, before teasing, "Like, is Han a Pillow Princess?"

"I'm not!" Hanna protested, then blushed slightly at what she was implying.

"She's my Princess." Mona smiled softly, pulling Hanna closer in a little hug.

As her friends awwed Hanna snuggled into Mona's body, partly as a silent thank you because the response sounded sweet, and there was a chance Mona meant it that way. But it could also mean something else, a certain little pet name Mona had become very fond of using on her, and the thought that Mona had used it so casually in this conversation, or at least hinted to it, made Hanna blush. That was the other reason she allowed herself into this little hug, so she could try and hide that embarrassment. Unfortunately Alison saw right through this attempt, and worse, given the looks on their faces so did her other friends.

"Princess of what?" Ali pushed.

"Just my Princess." Mona replied pretty convincingly, just not convincingly enough.

"You promised to be honest?" Alison sing-songed.

"Well, actually that was Hanna." Mona pointed out.

"Why do you care?" Spencer asked.

"Just curious." Alison shrugged, then when her friends gave her a look she admitted, "I was freaked out at first, but the more I think about it, the more this relationship makes sense. I just, I just want to make sure a total bottom like Hanna is getting the kind of tender love and care she needs."

"She is." Hanna said firmly.

There was a long pause and then Ali smirked, picked up her phone and cryptically said, "Well then... let's do it this way..."

Moments later Hanna had a text which read:

Are you Mona's Pussy Licking Princess?

Hanna blushed, glared at Alison, but admitted, "Yes."

Another brief pause and then as if she was psychic Alison smirked and pushed, "Honesty Hanna, remember?"

"Yes but..." Hanna blushed, and then after a long pause replied to Alison's text.

Beaming happily when she saw it Alison exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"What?" Spencer frowned, and then blushed when Ali showed her the text, "Oh."

Curiosity clearly getting the better of them Aria and Emily moved so they can see Ali's phone, Hanna dying with embarrassment as the other blonde smirked and told her, "Wow Han, you really are getting exactly what you need."

*

Thankfully after that the conversation had moved away from Hanna's sex life to the reason they had all come together for the first time in 5 years, to decide whether to help Charlotte DiLaurentis, the girl who had tortured them for years, to be released from her mental hospital. Things had got pretty ugly after that, the six of them arguing fiercely and then going their separate ways when Alison made them agree they would think about it. God, Hanna was so glad to be back home and away from that manipulative bitch. Especially back home and in her childhood bedroom with her beloved fiancé. Sure, they didn't immediately fall into each other's arms, but it was just nice to be alone together. Even if Hanna couldn't stop thinking about Alison.

After giving her girl a few minutes to relax Mona asked out of curiosity, "Did you really tell Alison you're my Anal Princess?"

Hanna blushed, and protested, "She just wouldn't let it go."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me that Alison DiLaurentis has a habit of getting what she wants, no matter what." Mona quipped bitterly, before smiling softly, "When she actually goes for it."

That last part was a little confusing for Hanna, but she was too annoyed at her friend to ask about it, instead grumbling, "God, I thought I was going to have to pull down my pants and show off my butt-plug just to get her to shut up."

Mona grinned wickedly, and step closer to her lover, "I would have loved that."

"I bet you would." Hanna grumbled, although she allowed Mona to gently wrap her arms around her.

"Especially if you had spread your cheeks an let your friends get a good look at the hole I own." Mona softly growled into Hanna's ear while pressing herself more firmly against her, "Well, all of you is mine, but it would be so fun to show off my favourite fuck hole, and tell them exactly how you became my Anal Princess."

"I think I would have liked that too." Hanna admitted with a soft moan.

"I could have also told them just how much you love being fucked in the ass, and what it's like to screw you there, and just how hard you cum when I remind you of what you truly are." Mona huskily whispered into Hanna's ear, "Would you have liked that, huh? Or how about now? Would you like a little reminder now, my little Anal Princess?"

"God yes." Hanna moaned softly, "Remind me Mona, remind me right now."

Suddenly turning her around to look at her Mona offered, "How about a warm up?"

"Works for me." Hanna grinned, happily welcoming Mona's lips with her own.

Mona briefly considered skipping that 'warm up' as pressing herself up against that perfect ass combined with that little exchange had her aching to just pull down Hanna's pants and just go to town on her favourite fuck hole. Plus it was kind of Alison's fault for pushing them to define exactly what kind of Princess Hanna was, which definitely put Mona in the mood for some anal. Although she was always in the mood for anal sex when Hanna and her juicy ass was around, Mona shamelessly groping that ass as she and Hanna made out like a pair of teenagers. Like Mona wished they'd made out when they were teenagers, often in this very room.

It was never easy having a crush on your best friend, and while Mona went a little crazy over it honestly it was hard to truly regret even the most unforgivable stuff as she was here now with the girl she had been in love with for what felt like her whole life. She tried to fight it, lie to herself, desperately tried to make relationships with boys work, but in the end Mona's true feelings had come out, and instead of being rejected like she was so certain she would be Mona got everything she ever wanted. And now she wanted to give Hanna everything she wanted. Everything she needed. Everything she deserved. Which included, despite what Hanna might think right now, at least a little foreplay.

Besides, while Mona was definitely an ass girl Hanna's big boobs were definitely in needed some attention, and Mona was only too happy to give it. After a few long minutes of kissing of course, in which Mona slowly stripped off both of their clothes, laid Hanna down on the bed and got on top of her. Then she spent a little time on Hanna's neck, marking her territory by digging her teeth into the soft flesh, before finally moving lower to those full titties, Mona smirking with delight as she slowly made her way up one of them and then lingered around the nipple before taking it into her mouth. Which of course had Hanna whimpering so becomingly, which in turn only had Mona teasing her more.

Ultimately though Mona slid her tongue around that nipple and then took it into her mouth for a gentle sucking, which had Hanna moaning wonderfully loudly. Mona then slowly kissed her way down that breast and made her way up the other and again only paying attention to the nipple after a few lingering kisses to the surrounding flesh. She then repeated the process a few times, although she spent longer on the nipples themselves this time than the teasing into Mona was just going directly back and forth. Which sound of it Hanna very much appreciated it, especially when Mona added her hands into the equation, playing with the one nipple and pushing the other one firmly into her mouth.

Hanna loved what Mona was doing to her, and she really hated to complain, but Mona knew fully well that it really didn't take much to turn her on. Partly because she walked around all day with a butt-plug in her ass, reminding her of just what kind of slut she truly was, but also because she had an incredibly sexy girlfriend turned fiancé, and whenever Hanna thought about Mona she thought about all the wonderfully wicked things they did together. Plus if she was honest while her friends finding out she liked anal was incredibly humiliating it was the kind of humiliation which Hanna actually got off on, so after the initial embarrassment past the only thing keeping her from being horny was her anger at Charlotte, and it only took a brief conversation with Mona for that to become a distant memory.

On the other hand Mona spending this much time on her tits was a rare treat which Hanna felt she should savour. Also, as a bottom Hanna sometimes had to remind herself that it was what her top wanted which truly mattered. That she didn't want to be a bratty bottom, but Mona's good girl. Her good little submissive slut. Her Princess. Oh yes, Hanna was Mona's little Princess, and she desperately wanted to please her Queen. And if that meant lying back and letting Mona going back and forth between her tits for a little while so be it. But Hanna had never exactly been a patient person, and there was only so long she could resist saying something. Although the fact that this lasted so long was probably a good sign that Mona wanted her to eventually say something.

"More baby, mmmmm, please give me more." Hanna finally whimpered.

"What do you want Han?" Mona asked, barely pausing her sucking of Hanna's nipples.

"Your pussy! Mmmmm fuck, I want your pussy!" Hanna said without hesitation, "Oh baby, I wanna lick your pussy! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, lick you good and make you cum all over my face. Make you wanna return the favour by making me cum like the little anal loving bitch I am with your big dick up my ass! Ohhhhhh yessssss, oh baby, mmmmm, sit on my face! Sit on my face so I can fucking drown in your cum!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Mona purred before rewarding her slut.

With that Mona slowly crawled up her body until her pussy was hovering over Hanna's face, and then she abruptly sat down on her. Hanna tried to lift her head up to meet Mona half way, anticipating her woman teasing her some more, but thankfully it seemed that part of the evening was over, Hanna welcoming the feeling of being forced down by Mona's wet pussy to the soft bed sheets below. She loved it when Mona played rough. Not that it was that rough considering Mona quickly lowered herself down, but she didn't just drop her full weight down in a second. No, she went just slow enough not to hurt Hanna, and get most of her weight on her knees/legs so she wasn't squashing her. Unfortunately.

That might change once Hanna started to make Mona cum, and Hanna hoped it would as there was little she liked more than being smothered by Mona's cunt. For now though she just concentrated on licking it, Hanna moaning against Mona's cunt as she tasted the flavour that she constantly craved. God, and to think there had been a time she wasn't sure she would like the taste of pussy. And now? Hanna was a total pussy slut. At least for Mona's yummy cunt, Hanna trying to get more of those heavenly juices by lingering on her fiancé's clit with every stroke of her tongue, and eventually even taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

Mona closed her eyes, tilted her head back and let out an extra loud cry as Hanna began lingering on her clit. She then savoured that heavenly feeling for a few long seconds, maybe even a minute, before forcing herself to make an extremely tough decision. Whether or not she wanted to cum quickly or not. Hanna had gotten so good at eating her pussy, it was extremely hard not to want to savour this feeling for hours and not just a couple of seconds. However Mona had been horny ever since Alison had forced the truth out about Hanna being Mona's little Anal Princess. It just brought Mona such joy to know that Hanna's friends knew just how submissive and slutty Hanna was. That she regularly fucked her up the ass. That Hanna was the bitch in their relationship. That Hanna was her bitch.

Even as Alison had spoilt the mood for everyone else by bringing up her sister Mona couldn't stop thinking about that truth being uncovered, and it made her worried that if she ordered Hanna to settle in for a long pussy licking Mona would beg for more embarrassingly quickly. Besides, the sooner she came the sooner she would be fucking Hanna's sweet ass. So Mona didn't scold Hanna for paying extra attention to her clit without permission. No, she rewarded her, first with extra loud moans, gasps, whimpers and cries of pure pleasure, then inevitably with the kind of encouragement that they both loved so much, and always got Mona what she wanted.

"Yessssss, fuck me baby! Fuck me with your pretty mouth!" Mona moaned, "Mmmmmm yesssssss, lick my clit! Lick it just like that! Oooooooh yesssssss, ohhhhhhh fuck, you're gonna make me cum! You're gonna make me cum already in your pretty little mouth and all over your beautiful face just from your talented little tongue. Mmmmmm, and everyone knowing that you're my little Anal Princess who loves it when I fuck her in the ass. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, I love that. I love you're BFFs knowing what a twisted little dyke you really are. Yeahhhhhh, it's got me so horny that I'm going to cum for you now, ooooooh, I just need a little more. I need you to fuck me! Ohhhhhhh yeah, fuck me with your tongue. Come on Hanna, make me cum, ooooooooh fuck yeah, fuck me my Princess, tongue fuck me, ohhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh shit!"

Throughout that little speech Hanna eagerly licked her clit, somehow each lick feeling more eager, even as Mona reminded her of the humiliation she had suffered earlier in the day. Which just proved how submissive Hanna was, and made Mona love her even more. Then of course the second she had permission Hanna slammed her tongue inside of her pussy and then rapidly began to fuck her with it. For a few long seconds Mona considered trying to hold back, perhaps to make up for her lack of patience, or perhaps to just savour the moment. Either way before she could make up her mind Hanna made her cum, forcing the choice out of her hands.

After that Mona just concentrated on grinding down onto Hanna's pretty little face so she could thoroughly cover it with her cum and make it very clear who was boss here. At least until she became too lost in cumming, the combination of grinding down onto her childhood friend turned fiancé and Hanna ramming her tongue back inside her and fucking her with it whenever she got the chance, or just licking her clit, making Mona cum over and over again like the well-trained rug muncher she had become. That Mona had turned her into, the thought making Mona cum hard with almost a sadistic smile on her face. Just like the thought of what she would do next.

Hanna tried, but whenever she was in this position she just couldn't swallow everything Mona had to give her. Or even the majority of it. Especially when Mona was grinding down on her face. But that was okay, because she was able to collect most of the heavenly cream that she craved above everything else, or at least any other form of food or drink. More importantly Mona was marking Hanna as what she was, hers. Oh yes, Hanna was looking forward to wearing girl cum with pride, especially as Mona fucked her in the ass to really prove who was boss. But in the meantime she put every ounce of her being into making her top cum as hard and as frequently as possible.

Unfortunately that didn't include tongue fucking nearly as often as she would have liked. In fact when Mona really got going it was almost impossible to return her tongue to that yummy little fuck hole, and impossible to get a rhythm going before Mona came again. So Hanna just had to settle for rapidly licking Mona's clit, or just sticking out her tongue allowing Mona to grind into it. Either way it ensured that she was practically drowned in girl cum, so much so that Hanna was actually worried Mona wouldn't have enough left in the tank to give her a proper ass fucking. Of course she should have known her top better by now, a point proven when Mona lifted herself off of Hanna's face and then lean down. Hanna closed her eyes because she thought she was about to be kissed, only she got something better.

"So, who wants to be ass fucked?" Mona smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I do, I do!" Hanna eagerly replied.

"Well, go get me a cock then." Mona ordered, getting off of Hanna completely, "And no lube, I want you to suck it."

That was more than fine with Hanna, as she loved to suck Mona's cock, and thanks to the butt-plug and the constant ass fuckings Mona gave her they both knew from experience a little saliva would do fine. So Hanna hurried to do as she was told like a good little sub, picking out a nice big strap-on from her luggage and then returning to Mona who was now standing to the side of the bed. Hanna then held out the harness, allowing Mona to step into it, before the submissive blonde pulled the toy up the dominant brunette's thighs and strapped it tightly around her waist. Then with a wicked grin Hanna stroked the cock as if it was real and lovingly stared up at Mona as she slowly did as she was told by leaning forwards and opened her mouth.

"Ohhhhhhh yessssss, take it into your mouth you little slut! Oh yeah, suck it!" Mona eagerly encouraged, reaching down to stroke that beautiful blonde hair, "Mmmmm, that's it Han, suck my cock. Get it nice and wet for your little bitch hole. Ooooooh yessssss, we both know this is the only kind of lube that whore ass of yours needs, and we both want it fucked bad, so do a good job and I'll pound it good and hard. Make you cum like the little butt sex loving bitch you are. Yeahhhhhh Han, you're nothing but a little anal slut. My anal slut. My little Anal Princess. And now you're my little Cock Sucking Princess. Yesssss, take it deep cock sucker! Oh fuck!"

Obediently Hanna wrapped her lips around that dick and started eagerly bobbing her head up and down it while salivating all over it. At first she concentrated on just the first few inches, but like the well-trained cock sucker she was Hanna took more and more of it until that big dick was sliding down her throat. She'd never done this for Caleb, or any other guy she'd ever been with, but it always felt natural to do it for Mona, and her wonderful top gave her plenty of practice to the point where now she was able to take every inch without gagging. Well, she could fight through the tears just enough to stuff the full length of the dildo down her throat, and even take a face fucking if Mona was in the mood for that kind of treatment.

For better or for worse she wasn't, instead forcefully pulling Hanna off the dick by her hair and ordered, "Get into your natural position. It's ass fucking time."

Mona then chuckled with delight at just how quickly Hanna scrambled up onto the bed and wiggled her perfect ass at her. Then the grin slowly faded from her face and she just became lost in staring lustfully at her prize. Hanna's ass was by far her best feature, and sometimes Mona still couldn't believe it was hers. That she got to fuck that ass on a daily basis. And sometimes on an hourly basis if they were particularly in the mood. And sometimes she just had to take a moment to savour that fact, like right now. Then ultimately she grinned wickedly and moved into position so she could do what it felt like she was born for. Give or take a little more preparation.

Although she was aching to just get on with it Mona just couldn't resist teasing Hanna with a little more preparation, first in the form of grabbing the butt-plug and beginning to slide it back and forth, causing Hanna's ass hole to stretch around the toy and her beautiful fiancé to whimper pathetically at the teasing treatment. Then she pulled the plug all the way out and spat into that loosened back hole. Mona then bit her lip, briefly considered her options, and then stuck out her tongue and slid it around the opened hole before pushing it inside, making Hanna gasp loudly in pleasure, and then whimper in obvious disappointment.

"No, fuck me!" Hanna whined, "Mona, I need to be fucked. Please, no more teasing, Please?"

"Shut up and suck on this!" Mona ordered, pulling her face away from Hanna's ass and reaching over to press the butt-plug against her fiancé's lips.

Ever the obedient little submissive whore, and ass to mouth slut, Hanna didn't hesitate to wrap her lips around that toy and greedily start sucking it. Although she may have also done that so she could spit out the plug when she was finished and could continue her whining, the thought of which was enough to push Mona to quickly move back to kneeling behind Hanna and continuing the rim job. Which was something a lot of tops thought should be strictly for bottoms to perform, and they had spent plenty of nights with Hanna's face buried in Mona's butt. It was just Hanna's perfect ass was so tasty, and even though the last thing her fiancé needed was more preparation Mona just couldn't resist.

Of course Mona was not a cruel top, and she showed that now as she was willing to compromise by making it a quick rim job, at least by their standards. She did that by shoving her tongue as deep into Hanna's ass as it would go as soon as she was back in position, and thanks to the plug and recent ass fuckings that was nice and deep. Then after savouring the sensation for a few brief seconds Mona started hammering her tongue in and out of Hanna's butt, again making her girl gasp, moan and whimper in pleasure, albeit around a butt-plug this time. Which Hanna kept in her mouth for longer than Mona thought she would, but ultimately the greedy anal whore just couldn't stop herself from proving Mona right.

Spitting out the thoroughly cleaned butt-plug Hanna pleaded, "Please Mona, fuck me! Fuck my slutty little ass hole! Mmmmm, your tongue feels sooooooo good inside it, but I don't need it. I need your cock! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, I need your nice big cock to stretch out my whore ass, pound it hard and deep, and make me cum like the little slut I am! Please Mona, baby, give me what I need!"

Pulling her face out of Hanna's ass Mona taunted, "You need it, huh? You need my big dick up your ass?"

"Yes!" Hanna exclaimed, "I need that dick! I need your big fat dick in my slutty bitch ass!"

"Then spread your cheeks and keep begging for it, and maybe I'll give it to you." Mona grinned wickedly as she straightened herself up.

Quickly reaching behind herself, and barely remembering to spread her cheeks slowly just like Mona liked it, Hanna continued her shameless begging, "Fuck my slutty little ass! Fuck it hard and deep and make me cum like a whore! Mmmmm, an anal whore! Oh God Mona, I love being your anal whore! Ohhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd yesssssssss, it feel so good in my ass. Please fuck me there, mmmmm yeahhhhhh, fuck me just the way I like. The way you trained me to like. Oh Mona, you made me addicted to anal sex, now please baby, give me my fix. Please? Fuck that ass! Oh my God Mona, pound that slutty little ass hole! Please? Fuck my ass! Ass fuck me! Fuck me in the ass like the submissive little bitch I am. Oh yes, oh God, aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuck! Mmmmm fuck yeah, just like that! Give it to me baby, oooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

Hanna did her best to keep begging, even though she occasionally stopped to whimper pathetically as Mona relentlessly teased her by sliding the tip of the strap-on up and down her butt crack. Mona had always been a shameless tease, but as far as Hanna was concerned nothing was worse than this. She just felt so empty without her butt-plug inside her. Without something inside her ass. Which was totally Mona's fault, as her best friend, turned girlfriend, turned fiancé had been the one to take her anal cherry and make Hanna addicted to butt sex. Okay, the fact that Hanna had a slutty ass was a factor, but Mona had been obsessed with her ass first, and the relentless butt fucking was at least partly her idea.

It was because of those relentless butt fuckings, and the butt-plug, that Hanna really didn't need so much preparation. Sometimes it even felt like Mona could just slide into her ass right away, and all Hanna would feel was pure pleasure. Sadly Mona never let her find out, because even when they had so called quickies in public bathrooms Mona insisted on a nice long rim job before finally filling Hanna's ass with a nice big cock. And when they were alone like this, it wasn't uncommon for Mona to prepare and tease her for like hours before finally giving Hanna what she wanted, regardless of how desperately she begged for it.

Of course inevitably Mona gave her what she wanted, Hanna crying out loudly with pure joy as she felt her slutty ass hole finally start to be stretched. Then Hanna held her breath to see if Mona would pull back at the last second, like she sometimes did, just to draw out the teasing even more, but thankfully this time round her fiancé didn't even really go that long before Hanna felt her anal ring stretch wide enough for Mona's cock to slide through it and into her ass, causing her to let out an even louder cry of pleasure than before. Hanna then gave up on the begging, closed her eyes and savoured this wonderfully slutty feeling. Of course Mona paused, but this was one teasing that Hanna didn't mind as it gave them both a chance to savour the moment.

Also no matter how slutty and well used her ass was it was probably good that her rectum got the chance to relax, as it was probably a contributing factor to why Hanna felt nothing but pleasure when Mona did decide to start pushing inch after inch of strap-on into her cock hungry ass, that greedy hole happily gobbling up everything Mona had to give it. Then in what felt like less than a minute later Mona's thighs came to rest against Hanna's butt cheeks, announcing that every inch of that big dick was buried in her bowels. Right where it belonged. Oh yes, Mona's big dick belonged in her slutty ass. Or more accurately, pumping in and out of it, which was exactly what Hanna desperately needed now.

"Mmmmmm, fuck me baby." Hanna whimpered, "Please, I need it."

"You always need it." Mona teased.

"Damn right I do." Hanna grinned proudly, "I'm an anal slut! Mmmmmm, your anal slut. Please Mona, fuck your little anal slut in the ass!"

"I told you, you're not my anal slut. You're my little Anal Princess." Mona corrected gleefully, "What are you?"

"Your little Anal Princess!" Hanna quickly agreed, "Oh Mona, fuck your little Anal Princess! Butt fuck her like a slut, mmmmm fuck, oh Mona! Fuck me! Fuck me up the ass, aaaaaaahhhhhh fuck! Oh yes! Ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, oh Mona! Oooooooooh fuck!"

Mona loved to hear Hanna beg for her, it was one of her very favourite things ever, but she felt that her girl had suffered enough. Besides, she had resisted the urge to fuck this ass for more than long enough, and it was high time she indulged in her favourite thing ever. Oh yes, anally penetrating Hanna came extremely close, especially when the love of her life was spreading her juicy ass cheeks, giving Mona the perfect view of her dick slowly disappearing into that forbidden hole. But as heavenly as anally violating Hanna was, for both of them, this was what truly gave them the pleasure they both craved, and perhaps more importantly the feelings.

As a top Mona craved the feeling of dominance and control while giving us much pleasure to her bottom as possible. As a bottom Hanna craved to be dominated and controlled while receiving the most and pleasure possible. It was one of the many reasons they were perfect fit. That, and the fact by far their favourite representation of what they both wanted came through anal sex. Sure, there were many things that came close. For example as hard spanking on Hanna's juicy rump, or Mona sitting on Hanna's face. But it just wasn't quite the same. Besides, in terms of what made them both cum, there was no contest. Especially with Hanna, and oh, Mona did so love to please her girl.

So Mona tightened her grip on Hanna's hips and slowly began pulling that cock out of her girlfriend's ass hole, making it to about the halfway point before pushing back in just as slowly. Which of course made Hanna moan and whimper in a mixture of delight and disappointment as the dildo left her rectum, and then pure pleasure as it returned, which made Mona giggle softly and grin wickedly. Mostly though Mona just stared lustfully down at her strap-on violating her favourite fuck hole, Hanna continuing to spread her cheeks like a good little bottom to provide her top with the perfect view of her butt hole stretching for Mona's cock. God, Mona would never get tired of that.

Ever since they got together the two former best friends had enjoyed a number of different positions and sexual acts, but another thing they had in common was that while anal sex was their favourite act their favourite position was either doggy or when Hanna was face down like this. There was just something primal about it. Something so, perfect. Oh yes, having Hanna bent over in front of her made Mona feel so dominant, just as it made Hanna feel submissive, these feelings only enhanced whenever her little Anal Princess was spreading her cheeks like this. Which was why whenever they did it Mona would often ignore Hanna begging for more as long as she could so she could savour this perfect moment, and make sure Hanna's eventual climaxes were that much more powerful.

Hanna loved everything about butt sex, but despite what many might think this was her favourite part of it. Sure, nothing made her cum harder or more frequently, and ultimately the need for that ecstasy would overwhelm her, but what Hanna lived for was the feeling of Mona inside her ass. Nothing made her feel more like a submissive bottom than Mona reasserting her ownership over her most private orifice and using it as her own personal fuck hole. As what it was always meant to be. Oh yes, Hanna's ass was made for fucking, and more importantly for Mona to fuck, a fact that Hanna felt compelled to remind her woman whenever she put her in her place.

"Oh God Mona, fuck me! Fuck me just like that, ooooooooh fuck!" Hanna moaned happily, "Fuck my ass! Fuck my slutty little ass hole like the little anal whore I am! Anal Princess! Oh Mona, I'm your little Anal Princess, ohhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd, mmmmm, I love being your Anal Princess. I love bending over and taking it up the fucking ass whenever you want, mmmmmm, because it's yours! All Yours! My ass is yours Mona! It's your fucking property! It was made to be fucked! Fucked by you. Yessssssss, my ass hole was always your personal fuck hole, I just had no idea I was waiting for you to claim what was rightfully yours. But you did. You took my ass cherry and made me your little Anal Princess who takes it up the butt whenever you want. Oh Mona, fuck me! Mmmmm, fuck my ass harder! Please? Pound the hole you own!"

No matter how much she tried to stick to just gently encouraging Mona, and speaking the gospel truth of what her role in life was, Hanna just couldn't help some begging for more slipping in there. She wasn't sure how long it had been, but it felt like an eternity since the butt fucking had begun. It was an eternity in heaven, especially as Hanna desperately fought the urge to truly beg for as long as she could, but ultimately the need to cum just became too overwhelming. Luckily Mona kept her waiting for a long time, which was both heaven and hell, Hanna loving her for it and hating her for it as her begging became truly shameless until her top finally gave her what she so desperately needed.

"Harder! Harder, harder, harder, OHHHHHH HARDER! Oooooooooh fuckkkkkkk! Please Mona, fuck my ass hard and make me cum! Oh Fuck!" Hanna pleaded shamelessly, "Slam fuck my fucking ass hole! Just fucking fuck me! Please, ohhhhhhh please Mona, destroy your fucking property! Gape it wide open as proof of your ownership! Aaaaaahhhhh shit, fucking ruin it! Make me spend the rest of the night with, ah fuck, with a gaping butt hole so if you feel like more of my, oh shit, of more Hanna ass, you can just slide right into my open fuck hole and use it for your pleasure. Oh please Mona, use me! Use me for your pleasure. Fuckkkkk yeahhhhhh, use my fucking ass hole to get off! Ohhhhhhh fuck, pound my little butt hole so we can both cum! Oh please make me cum, mmmmm, I need to cum, aaaaahhhhh fuckkkkkkk, I need you to fuck my ass hard and deep and make me cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass! Please Mona? Make your little Anal Princess cum!"

Mona could have listened to Hanna beg for more all night, but eventually she just couldn't resist any more, "You wanna cum? Then help me. Lift yourself up onto all fours and fuck me back! Ohhhhhh yessssss, that's it. Good little doggy. Bounce that fat ass back against me. Help me make you cum. Oh fuck yeahhhhhh, take it my little Anal Princess! Take it!"

Without a second of hesitation Hanna lifted herself up onto all fours and began slamming herself back against Mona's thrusts, which at first only had Mona giggling with delight. But then, oh then, Mona quickly increased her pace until she was pounding forwards just as hard as Hanna was pounding back, and timing it perfectly so they were pounding forwards and back at the same time, making that big dildo ram her rectum as deep and as hard as possible, causing the little anal slut the maximum amount of pleasure possible. Of course long before then Hanna was hit with the type of powerful climax she'd only truly received through anal sex, and it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, Mona effortlessly sodomising her through multiple orgasms. Like she always did.

That first orgasm made Hanna berserk, and despite the purest ecstasy she had ever known echoing through her body and her cum literally squirting out of her cunt Hanna somehow found a way to ram herself back even harder against the bowel wrecking thrusts she was receiving. Of course being the perfect top that she was Mona then somehow found a way to increase her pace, until it felt like they were both like wild animals, working together to make sure Hanna came as much, and as hard, as possible. And Hanna's ass was well and truly wrecked, although that was a small price to pay for the ecstasy that she was feeling. In fact Hanna loved having a gaping ass hole, so she truly hoped that Mona did her worst.

Mona loved gaping Hanna's ass. She took pride in regularly ruining that pretty little hole, and fully intended to do it again tonight, not just with this ass fucking but at least a couple more, as Hanna was an insatiable anal whore who wasn't happy unless she was butt fucked multiple times a night, and Mona could never get enough of brutalising this perfect bottom. However while Mona was using enough of her strength to make Hanna have several anally induced orgasms, which really didn't take that much, she was still holding back a little bit. She had too because otherwise she would cum, and as soon as Mona did that it would be the beginning of the end, and Mona wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

After all pounding Hanna's juicy ass was what Mona lived for. It was showing her childhood friend without a shadow of a doubt who was boss in their relationship. That Hanna was her bitch. Oh yes, in this relationship Mona was the Alpha female and Hanna was her little bitch who loved taking it in the ass. Hell, right now Hanna was on all fours like a little bitch, incoherently screaming and slamming her big ass back against Mona's thrusts like a wild animal desperate to have her sluttiest fuck hole impaled as deep and as hard on that cock as possible, and Mona was only too happy to oblige, mostly keeping up with her little Anal Princess as she gave her what she so desperately needed.

Of course no one had unlimited stamina, and although Mona had always prided herself on having a lot of it despite her size, and maybe even got more of it since she got together with her insatiable ass whore, ultimately she just couldn't resist cumming any more. Oh yes, she just couldn't take having Hanna Marin bent over in front of her and willingly giving Mona her most private hole, the hole Mona now owned, would own forever, along with these meaty cheeks which were jiggling with every thrust, Hanna cumming and screaming with delight at being so thoroughly owned. Owned by Mona. Hanna was hers. All hers. Oh God! It was just too much.

Those thoughts, facts and sights combined with the stimulator bashing against her clit had Mona going over the edge of the kind of satisfying climax she could only receive while sodomising her beloved Hanna Marin. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as Mona became like a wild animal, using every ounce of strength she had to make sure that Hanna's back hole would be loose and ready for it's next fucking. Which was apparently too much for poor Hanna, who almost instantly collapsed face down and became nothing but an orifice for Mona's pleasure for a few blissful minutes until Mona too ran out of steam and she collapsed onto her exhausted girlfriend. Then she nuzzled her neck, and bit down on it again so her property was thoroughly marked.

Then Mona growled into Hanna's ear, "Mine!"

"Yours." Hanna sighed happily in agreement, "I'm all yours Mona. I'm your bitch! Mmmmm, I'm your slut. I'm your-"

"Anal Princess?" Mona grinned.

"Damn right, I'm your Anal Princess." Hanna grinned, "And you know what else? I'm your ATM Princess. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, I'm your little ATM Princess, so please let me suck your cock clean for you."

"In a second sweetie, I promise. First, I want to see my handiwork, and get proof of a perfect butt fucking." Mona predictably explained.

Hanna grinned happily at this wonderful, if predictable news, before crying out with disappointment. In her cum drunk state Hanna had forgotten about the fact that Mona would need to pull her cock out of her ass to do those things, and even though it was inevitable the blonde hated it because she lived for having the brunette's big dick inside her butt. She also just love the feeling of Mona resting on top of her. But sacrifices had to be made to please the superior woman, and Hanna love the fact that once the dick was gone her well fucked ass hole remained gaped open as a testament to Mona's power and dominance, and to Hanna's sluttiness.

Eager to emphasise that sluttiness Hanna somehow found the adrenaline to push her battered butt into the air and then reach around to slowly pull apart her ass cheeks, displaying her gaped back hole proudly to the little goddess who had stretched it. As always this had Mona grinning wickedly and then after a few long seconds of staring reaching for her phone so she could take a little memento. Which was extremely dangerous given their history, but Hanna almost hoped that someone would hack Mona's phone and send her friends those pics as proof that she was Mona's Anal Princess to her friends. It would be so embarrassing, but so hot, just like what happened next.

"Okay, you can now prove that you're my little ATM Princess." Mona grinned wickedly.

As quickly as she could in her tired state Hanna let go of her cheeks, turned around and crawled in between Mona's legs. She then briefly paused to smile up at the woman she loved, and then Hanna closed her eyes, leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head of the cock which had just plundered her butt. God, Hanna loved the taste of her own ass, especially the deepest part of it, Hanna proving that as she shamelessly moaned around the dick. Then she further proved that by eagerly sucking the head clean and then sliding her lips halfway down the shaft. Hanna then began to bob her head up and down Mona's strap-on, determined not only to thoroughly clean it but give her fiancé a nice long blow job.

Which of course Mona approved of, "Mmmmm yesssssss, that's it Han, suck my cock! Suck it clean of your butt juices you sexy little dyke. Oh yeah! That's a good little ATM Princess. Give me a thorough cleaning. Thoroughly clean that big dick like the little whore you are! Oh yes, take it deep! Take it deep down your fucking throat you little slut! Oh fuck! Oh Han, you're such a great cock sucker! My Cock Sucking Princess! Yessssssss Hanna, you're my submissive little Princess who will do anything for me, including sucking strap-on cock as if it was real. Yes, put your all into that blow job! Deep throat that dick my little Deep Throating Princess! Oh fuck yes, that's so hot! Soooooo hot, ohhhhhh yessssss!"

These words of course had the desired effect of pushing Hanna into sucking Mona's cock even more enthusiastically and staring up lovingly at her fiancé, who stared equally lovingly back. Technically it also encouraged her to deep throat the cock, although Hanna would have totally done that anyway. The only difference was that while she had been savouring the blow job before, and more importantly the taste of her own ass, Hanna became ravenous, stuffing the full length down her throat and cleaning it of every drop of her butt cream in what felt like seconds. Hanna then continued bobbing up and down in the name of giving her fiancé a thorough cock sucking, but it wasn't that long before Mona pulled her upwards into another passionate kiss.

After a few blissful minutes of gently making out Mona broke the kiss and teased, "So, when we see your Mom tomorrow, are we also telling her about our sex lives?"

Hanna laughed, punched Mona's arm and ordered, "Shut up and keep kissing me."

"Yes, my little Anal Princess." Mona grinned while leaning in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Spencer, hey." Mona greeted cheerily, "Come in and join the fun."

Spencer frowned in confusion and then blushed as Mona stepped aside to reveal her friend Alison was already inside Hanna's childhood bedroom. Hanna was there too, but that was hardly surprising. What was surprising was Alison being there, especially after the way she initially reacted to the development in the relationship between Hanna and Mona. Then again Spencer hadn't been sure what to think at first either, and none of them had been jumping for joy, and yet now here she was, caught red-handed trying to get some advice, and as Spencer frantically tried to think of explanation for her presence Alison frowned, slowly got up and walked towards her. Oh crap!

"Oh... Alison, hey..." Spencer weakly began, desperately trying to think of something else to say but her mind failed her.

After Spencer trailed off Alison asked, "Spence, what are you doing here?"

"I, I... I..." Spencer stammered, before gulping, "Came to see Hanna! Yeah, I'm just here to see my friend. Maybe apologise for my behaviour yesterday. Because seriously Han, I'm sorry if I was a little hesitant, it's just... it's Mona! You know?"

"And we just want what's best for you." Alison added, then telling Spencer, "That's why I'm here too."

"Mona IS what's best for me." Hanna said without hesitation, "I love her."

"That's... great..." Spencer said hesitantly.

There was a long pause and then Mona asked, "Are you sure you weren't here for another reason?"

"Like what?" Spencer tried and failed to ask instantly, while Alison just frowned.

"Well, even after everything I've done, I got my best friend to want to be with me. To agree to marry me. Even to be my little Anal Princess." Mona grinned wickedly, "Maybe you want advice on how to do the same with your best friend."

"I don't want that with her." Spencer immediately protested, motioning to Ali.

"I said your best friend, didn't I?" Mona grinned wickedly, "And we all know for you that's Aria, just like its Emily for Ali. Your OTPs."

"Hey, I don't need anyone's help." Alison folded her arms, before smugly boasting, "If I want Emily, I can have her like that."

"Then why don't you?" Mona asked.

Another brief pause and then Alison admitted, "I'm not sure I deserve her after everything I've done."

"I've done worse, and look at me?" Mona pointed out, "I know you don't want to admit it, but if you want someone, anyone to tell you to go for it, me and Han will be happy to do it. I don't think that's the only reason you're here, but for now let's concentrate on Spencer, who I don't hear denying what she knows to be the truth."

For a few seconds Spencer tried to do just that, before sighing, "Fine! You're right. It's just... Hanna always seemed to be one00% straight, just like Aria. So... what changed?"

"That's the thing Spence, nothing really changed." Mona explained, "I'd like to take credit for turning out Hanna, but that would have been impossible if she really was one00% straight. But she wasn't. Were you Han?"

"No." Hanna happily confirmed, before admitting, "I'm not one00% gay either. I like men, and I was even in love with Caleb, but I prefer women. There are just so many upsides, you know? Not that it really matters, because I'm so devoted to Mona I don't want to imagine myself with anyone else."

There was a brief pause, then Spencer frowned, "So you're what, 75-two5 gay?"

Hanna smiled softly, "It's not a maths question Spence."

"Luckily for you." Alison quipped, some of her old mean girl self slipping out.

Which caused Hanna to glare at the other blonde and quip, "Bitch says what?"

Of course Alison was too smart to fall for that and simply glared back before changing the subject, "I think what Spencer is trying to say is, that she has a shot with Aria, and we all know she does, so can we get back to my thing?"

"Wait, I do?" Spencer questioned.

"Of course you do." Hanna smiled softly, "Just tell her the truth."

"I know that seems absurd, but it worked for me. And I'm, me." Mona pointed out, "What have you got to lose?"

"Aria! I could lose Aria." Spencer pointed out the obvious.

"Haven't you lost her already?" Hanna pointed out, "We've barely seen each other the last 5 years."

"Actually no." Spencer admitted, "Em might have been travelling around the world, and you two might have been doing God knows what, but for me, Aria has always been a short two hour train ride away, allowing us to meet up for lunch dates all the time. We just didn't want to admit that to make you think we were leaving the rest of you out, and... why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's just-" Hanna began softly, before again being rudely interrupted by the blonde.

"Wow, and Mona was mocking me for practically dating Emily already." Alison scoffed

"You're Skyping every day. You practically are." Mona quipped.

"I don't see her every day." Alison argued, "Just every other day."

"It doesn't matter, because I've never fucked a girl before." Spencer admitted out of frustration, and then when Ali gave her a look she admitted with a blush, "What? That? That was more, lying back and letting the other girl do all the work. But Aria is a bottom, I can feel it in my bones, so even if Aria said yes, I wouldn't know how to give her what she needs."

"Now, that's where we can really help you." Mona grinned.

"What, are you going to let me practice on Hanna?" Spencer scoffed as a joke, and then when nobody laughed she went pale, "Wait, what?"

"Don't worry Spence, you're not going to practice on Hanna tonight." Alison told her friend, before revealing, "Cause I've got dibs."

"What?" Spencer repeated in disbelief.

"Hey, don't fight." Hanna scolded, "There's plenty of me to go around."

"Seriously, what's going on?" Spencer exclaimed in annoyance.

"Me and Ali are going to gang bang Hanna tonight." Mona said as simply as if she was talking about the weather, "And you can join us, if you want."

Spencer just stood there in disbelief for a few long seconds, before turning to Hanna and mumbling, "Seriously?"

Hanna blushed, then admitted, "It's... it's always been a fantasy of mine. And well, I'd prefer to do it with people I know."

"What's wrong Spencer? Are you more of a bottom?" Ali teased.

"You don't have too, if you want too." Hanna quickly clarified, "I just... I always thought you were cute. And if I can help you in some small way to find the happiness I've found with Mona by giving you the skill and confidence to go after Aria, isn't it worth it?"

"And?" Mona pushed knowingly.

"And..." Hanna blushed, before admitting, "I just love the thought of getting my slutty ass fucked by multiple women. And DP'ed. Oh God, I wanna get DP'ed so bad. And to be made air tight? To have every single fuck hole on my body, filled with strap-on cock? My pussy, mouth and ass all fucked at the same time by three dominant women? Mmmmm, I can't imagine anything better."

"And?" Alison pushed with a wicked smile on her face.

"And I'd love to eat your pussy." Hanna admitted, slightly more confidently now, especially as she turned to her other friend, "And yours Ali! Mmmmm, I wanna bury my face deep in your cunt and lick you until you cum in my mouth and all over my face. In fact, why don't we do that right now? Then Spencer can either stay and watch, and just watch, or leave, or maybe... maybe she can stay and let me have a turn with her pussy?"

"Sounds good to me." Alison grinned.

"Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea." Mona beamed happily, "Han, take off your clothes and get down on your knees in front of Ali. Ali, why don't you put the rest of us in the mood with a little striptease? Oh don't give me that look, it's only fair if I'm giving you the chance to use my girlfriend's pretty little mouth for your pleasure."

For a few long seconds there was deafening silence, then Hanna cautiously got out of her clothes and then dropped down onto her knees in front of Alison, causing the glare on Alison's face to turn into a smirk. Then Alison suddenly started taking off her clothes, which should have been Spencer's cue to leave. After all, she came here for some advice, and she got nothing that she couldn't find in a fortune cookie. And these were her friends! Her best friends since childhood, and Mona, so obviously she couldn't stay and watch them have sex, and she certainly couldn't join in. Yet for some reason she couldn't move, her body betraying her and causing her to see Alison DiLaurentis in all her glory.

Of course growing up Spencer had seen Alison naked before, but that was only a few glances when they were much younger, and Alison's body had changed dramatically over the past 5 years, and changed for the better in Spencer's opinion. Alison was always stunning, but before she had been painfully skinny, first as a result of wanting to be the prettiest girl in school, then from being on the run and barely eating right. Now she looked a lot healthier and had filled out in all the right places, which Alison happily showed off during her little striptease, sometimes even giving Spencer a wink, although she mostly focused on Hanna. And in turn Hanna gave her all her attention, eagerly watching her prize being unwrapped in front of her, and then going for it, only to be stopped at the last second.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Alison said, firmly grabbing Hanna's head as she tried diving forwards, "You need to earn the privilege first. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, you need to earn the privilege of eating my pussy by kissing my feet and begging me for it!"

"Yes Alison." Hanna whimpered, quickly diving down and pressing her lips to Alison's feet and then murmuring, "Please Ali, let me lick you. Let me lick you like I lick Mona. Please? She loves it, and I'm sure you will too. Please allow me the privilege of eating your pussy. I want it so bad. Please Ali, give me your cunt. Let me lick it for you and make you cum."

In between each sentence Hanna pressed a kiss to Alison's feet, and as the seconds ticked by she didn't even wait for that. Which God knows Spencer shouldn't have found erotic, especially given the awful things Alison had done to her when they were younger, and yet to her shame she did. What was even worse was that she wanted to be in Alison's position and have Hanna kissing her feet. Or better yet Aria. Oh yes, she wanted to have her childhood friends kiss her feet and beg her to eat her pussy. For the privilege of eating her pussy! That's what Alison called it, and Spencer loved the idea of calling it that.

Hanna could remember metaphorically grovelling at Alison's feet, and she got a lot of twisted enjoyment out of literally doing it now. It was actually a first for her, which was extremely rare given how Mona had introduced her to so many wicked and wonderful things, and it made her feel so humiliated and submissive, so of course she loved it. Luckily she suspected she would be doing this a lot more often, or at least once more, given the way that Mona was watching them. And when she did Hanna would beg for the privilege of sucking each one of Mona's toes, slide her lips all over those feet, and any other thing she could think of to prove her devotion to her true top. Whereas for now Ali seemed perfectly content with Hanna just kissing the tops of her feet.

Which seemed to last an eternity, until finally Alison ordered, "I suppose that will do... Hanna, kiss your way up my legs. Do it nice and slowly so I know just how badly you want my cunt."

"Yes Ali." Hanna whimpered softly just before doing as she was told.

It was hard to tell whether Ali wanted her to reply or not, so Hanna kept it brief, and it didn't seemed she was punished for it. At least at first. Then once she had kissed all the way to Ali's pussy and still hadn't got permission to lick her friend's pussy Hanna wondered if she was being denied. She tried staring up at Alison, but the other blonde was clearly preoccupied with the reactions of Mona, and particularly Spencer. So just to be sure Hanna kissed her way down the other leg and back up it, repeating the process and then kissing the area outside of Alison's pussy, making it clear she was waiting for permission.

Permission which Alison eventually gave her, "Good, now lick me! Lick my pussy in front of your precious girlfriend, mmmmm, and our friend, oh yes, like a good little slut. Do it! Lick my fucking cunt you little whore, ohhhhhhh yessssssss, ooooooooh Hanna, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck! Eat my pussy you dyke whore! Yessssssss, that's it, yesssssssss, oh fuck! Fuck! Oh Hanna, you wonderful little whore! Oh lick me, lick my cunt, ah fuck! Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, you're so gay for that pussy Hanna! Ohhhhhhhh, no wonder your precious little Mona can't get enough of you. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, eat me, eat my pussy, oh fuck!"

This time Hanna took the risk of not replying, partly because Alison wasn't giving her much of a chance to get a word in edgeways, but mostly because she just didn't have the patience to wait for an opening. Not after already being denied twice before, and technically for years before that. Oh yes, ever since Mona had helped Hanna discover her true purpose in life as a pussy addicted lesbian bottom she had found herself dreaming of an alternative universe where Ali had made Hanna her bitch. She couldn't ever imagine being Alison's girlfriend, and she wouldn't trade being Mona's little Princess for anything, but the idea of being Ali's bitch was incredibly hot.

Just when she couldn't imagine wanting to be living in that alternative universe more Hanna pressed her tongue against the bottom of Alison's pussy and slowly slid it all the way up to the top, finally fulfilling her desire to lick Ali's cunt. Only, no. One lick wasn't nearly enough. She of course did it over and over again, because that was her true fantasy, and once she started Hanna didn't ever want to stop, because her incredibly sexy childhood friend tasted so good. The second her flavour hit her taste-buds Hanna pretty much lost the ability to think coherently, which was just the way she felt during her first time eating pussy. Mona's pussy! Oh yes, the pussy of Alison DiLaurentis was second only to that of Mona Vanderwaal. Just like Hanna had imagined it would be.

Alison had imagined this too, although Hanna was much, much better when she imagined she would be. Clearly Mona was an excellent teacher. Or maybe Hanna was just a natural pussy whore. Perhaps a combination of both? That certainly seem to be the case, the night was young yet, and Alison would be lying if she claimed she didn't love the idea of exposing Mona as a wannabe once and for all. Maybe even have Mona eating her cunt. Maybe Spencer too. Then she could take their anal cherries, breaking them completely, meaning that she would have three little sluts to play with instead of just one. But for better or for worse, that didn't seem very likely.

Both Mona and Spencer were far too preoccupied with staring at Hanna with a look on their faces which said they wished Hanna was between their legs, not that they were in her place. Alison knew the difference, and while it was a little disappointing the truth was she had missed having like-minded minions at her beck and call, and it seemed almost as enjoyable to turn Mona and Spencer into that so they could give Hanna the kind of treatment she needed. Especially if that might mean they could do the same to Aria, and particularly Emily. Oh yes, the more she thought about it the more Alison found herself actually preferring that idea.

She could picture it is clear as day, Emily on her knees in front of her, completely naked or maybe just wearing a collar with the words 'Property of Alison DiLaurentis' or simply 'Alison's Bitch' on the nametag, staring lovingly at her for instructions. Alison would take a few long seconds just to enjoy that sight, and then a few more for her to lick her pussy, which Emily would do like the good little lesbian slut she was, Mona and Spencer watching with the same looks on their faces that they had right now. Hanna would be there too, obviously, only she would be jealous of Emily, having known just how good Alison tasted. Maybe Aria would be there too, with the same jealous look as Hanna.

After that Alison would strap on a big cock and fuck Emily in all her holes in front of their friends, but especially in the ass so there could be no doubt that Emily was her bitch. Then she would share her. Or maybe before that, forcing Emily to crawl back and forth between herself, Mona and Spencer so the slutty little lesbian got to taste three pussies instead of one. Maybe let her go down on Hanna and Aria too. Either way with the help of Spencer and Mona she could make Emily airtight, a cock in each one of her fuck holes, the two alleged tops taking it in turns with Emily's mouth and butt before Alison showed them how to properly pound a booty.

Alison was lost in that beautiful dreamworld for quite a while, then she realised she was a bit too close to cumming, which she took out on Hanna, "Not so fast you dumb bitch! I'm not ready to cum yet! God Mona, what's up with your bitch? Is she always this naughty? Do you need a real top to discipline her?"

"My little Princess is as good as gold." Mona frowned, before grinning, "Well, mostly. Sometimes she likes to give me an excuse to spank her. Not that I need one. Mmmmm, and I just love making those fat ass cheeks of hers jiggle for me. But she's normally pretty good at interpreting when I'm ready to cum. Are you sure you're not the one who's getting carried away?"

"No!" Alison protested, before admitting, "I just started thinking about Emily and-"

"Well that's the problem. No wonder Hanna thought you were ready to cum." Mona chuckled, "I know what imagining my sweet Hanna munching my muffin does to me without a talented little tongue lapping away at my twat, so don't worry Ali. There's no shame in it. I'm sure it would be exactly the same for Spencer if she was in your position right now, right Spence?"

"What?" Spencer blushed, who had been too lost in what Hanna was doing to pay attention to the conversation.

"Exactly." Mona smirked proudly.

"Whatever." Alison dismissed, "As long as your bitch doesn't make me cum without permission, were all good."

"She won't." Mona promised.

Spencer opened her mouth to ask for a turn, but she just couldn't get the word out. It was so wrong to even think of it, and she was blushing with shame and embarrassment, but Hanna just looked so good on her knees with her head in between Alison's legs, and Ali was constantly moaning, groaning and whimpering with pleasure throughout the pussy licking, especially when she was obviously off in dreamland. For a while she obviously made an effort to try and hide just how good Hanna was doing at eating her pussy, but Hanna wouldn't be denied, making Spencer ache to receive the same treatment. Treatment which she hadn't received in a good long while.

Toby had tried, but he had never been any good at it, and it wasn't until college that Spencer had received some truly amazing head, which of course had been from another girl. She tried to tell herself that it was only a coincidence that it had been a short brunette, but the entire time she had imagined it was Aria, and that was what really had gotten her off. Ever since then that fantasy had been a lot more vivid, to the point where Spencer had been extremely nervous about seeing her old friend again, because she didn't want to make a fool of herself and ruin their friendship, but she wasn't sure she could avoid making a move on her. That was why she was here, for a confidence boost to be sure she could be that it wouldn't be a failure.

But that was just supposed to be some advice from a master manipulator, not practising on one of her oldest friends, an idea which should have had Spencer running for the door. Instead she found there was nowhere else she'd rather be. Okay, so far just watching wasn't doing much to help, and it also made her feel guilty because it was two of her oldest friends having sex in front of her and she was getting off to it, but it was just so hot, and it made her fantasy about Aria that much more vivid, to the point where Spencer swore that she could look down and see her friend on her knees before her and eagerly lapping away at her cunt.

Honestly Spencer wasn't sure when she slid her hand into her panties, but she definitely knew the moment she forgot about her modesty as she tore off her clothes, because it made Mona and Alison look over at her and smirk, which in turn made Spencer blushed, but it didn't stop her from immediately getting back to rubbing herself. It had been obvious what she'd been doing before anyway, and she didn't want to ruin her close, which she was seconds away from doing. Shortly after that Alison gave Hanna the permission she had obviously been waiting for, meaning the others were distracted enough that Spencer could push a couple of fingers into her pussy. More importantly she had just wanted to cum so bad, and it didn't take much at that stage to achieve that overwhelming desire.

Alison was amused by Spencer taking off her clothes, but not as much as she was aroused by it, especially as Mona had done the same along the way, meaning that she was now surrounded by beautiful naked women, most notably the one in between her legs and licking her pussy. Hanna had done a good job of slowing down the pace of the licking, and making sure she only occasionally grazed Alison's clit instead of attacking it with every stroke like she had at one stage, which was enough to keep the dominant blonde on a wonderful high for quite some time. However inevitably the urge for more took over, and as Hanna was obviously still waiting for permission to make her cum, Alison had no choice but to give it to her. She just had to make sure it sounded like a command, and not begging.

Although Alison wasn't sure how well she succeeded, "More! Mmmmm, give me more! Oooooooh fuck! Yes, that's better. Mmmmm shit, no! No, don't make me cum you stupid whore. Just ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, that's it, lick my clit just like that! Just like that, mmmmm, oh Hanna, oh fuck, oooooooohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

Thankfully it didn't take much encouragement, or noticeably instructions, for Alison to get what she wanted. Which shouldn't really have been a surprise, Hanna had more than prove herself a total lesbo whore, Hanna had been expertly trained by Mona to eat pussy. Alison might even have to complement Mona on her bitch training ability, and if Mona was even half decent at fucking bottoms it will almost certainly prove that Alison had been wrong about her. She was a real top. Maybe she would even tell her that. But later. Much later. Now Alison had to use all her strength to avoid ordering Hanna to make her cum, which was becoming increasingly difficult as the seconds ticked by and Hanna continued to obediently give her more.

Especially when Hanna started lingering her tongue on her clit, just a little at first at the end of every lick, but that gradually increased until she was just concentrating on licking Alison's clit, making the dominant blonde weak at the knees. Which was a big problem, considering she was somehow still standing, despite Hanna's best efforts. Although Alison had never been closer to falling on her ass than when Hanna wrapped her mouth around her clit and began gently sucking it. If she could have told Hanna to make her cum at that moment she would have, but Alison was just feeling a little too overwhelmed for a few long minutes.

Then Hanna's mouth moved down to her entrance, although her tongue only teased her, giving Alison the strength to screech, "Make me cum! Make me fucking cum you little bitch! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yessssssssss, oooooooh, tongue fuck me and make me cum in your hot little mouth, ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd yeahhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me! Fuck me Han! I want your tongue inside me! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, I want your tongue inside my cunt! Oh Hanna! Oh fuck! Please Hanna, fuck me, ohhhhhhhh shit, I need you to tongue fuck me! Oh God, make me cum make me cum make me cum Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Which almost certainly came off as begging, but Alison was too far gone to truly care. Especially considering that once again it didn't take much talking to get what she wanted, Hanna just waiting for an excuse to slam her tongue as deep as it would go into Alison's cunt and eagerly swallow her reward like the little lesbian slut she was. Which continued to be the case as Hanna tongue fucked Alison through orgasm after orgasm, the HBIC becoming completely overwhelmed by pleasure until she couldn't even think coherently. Just before that happened she had to begrudgingly admit Mona was one hell of a top, or at least was incredibly lucky to have gotten together with a naturally submissive cunt craving whore like Hanna Marin.

"That's it Han, make that bitch cum!" Mona happily encouraged her girl, "Mmmmm, that's so hot! I never thought I'd love to see you munching another girl's muffin, but I do. Yes, I love watching you make Alison cum hard! Mmmmm, so hard she can never look down on us again. Just think about all those times she was mean to you. Mean to me. To us and everyone around us. And now you're making her cum like a lesbian slut. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, mmmmm, show the mighty Alison DiLaurentis she's not the only lesbian slut here. Yeah, show her you're both total dyke whores! Yessssssss, that's my girl! Oh Hanna, I'm so proud of you."

Hanna's heart fluttered and she smiled widely whenever Mona gave her encouragement, and this time was no different, even though she only heard about half of it as she was so consumed with the two most important things in her life right now, swallowing Alison's girl cum, and getting more of it. Which was easy now the floodgates had been rammed open. Oh yes, all Hanna had to do was slam her tongue inside of Alison's pussy and thrust it in and out for a little bit before she got yet another mouthful of creamy goodness. Normally she didn't even have to do it for that long, although truth be told the longer Hanna managed to tongue fuck her childhood friend/high school bully the more satisfying it was.

After she started making Ali cum Mona's words may have been affecting her more subconsciously, but she did think about how Alison used to torture them all, especially her, giving her the nickname Hefty Hanna and making comments and jokes which haunted her day and night and left her crying in most of her private moments. And now? Now she was deemed worthy to go down on THE Alison DiLaurentis. Alison was giving Hanna her cum, and Hanna was swallowing it down like the well-trained pussy pleaser she now was, expertly removing her tongue just in time to catch the majority of it and then slamming her tongue back inside as soon as she collected any leftover cum available.

Of course Mona loved to cover Hanna's face in her cum, and while this wouldn't be quite the same because no matter what Alison said or did Hanna was always meant to belong to Mona. However just because it wouldn't be marking her as property of Mona Vanderwaal, being marked as a lesbian slut was almost just as good. So Hanna allowed some of Alison's cum to escape out onto her face, and even directly rubbed her face into Alison's pussy. Which thankfully inspired Alison to grab hold of her head and started grinding her cunt into Hanna's face, smothering her with her favourite taste and smell, which was almost as good as Mona's.

Just like with Mona that face fucking continued until Hanna thought she was going to pass out, which as a bottom she should have been happy to do, but she was selfishly aching for some attention to her needy fuck holes. Thankfully Alison pulled her face out of her cunt before that could happen, and then leaned down to roughly kiss her, tasting herself on her lips, again just like Mona. Except this wasn't Mona. This was a friend who loved her, but wasn't in love with her, the difference being very clear a few seconds later when Alison broke the kiss and pushed Hanna's face to the side where she found Mona's lips waiting for her.

They went back and forth like that for a little while, before Alison straightened up and asked, "So Han, you said something about strap-on fun?"

Hanna broke the kiss and then looked at Mona hopefully, who laughed again before giving her the permission she wanted, "It's okay baby, Ali's right. It's strap-on time. So go get them for as like a good little sub, and we'll let you suck them first."

"And make sure to get three." Alison eagerly added, before turning to Spencer, "Don't worry Spence, you don't have to join in. But it will be nice to have the option. If you wanna."

"Thanks Ali." Spencer blushed, her fingers still covered in her own cum.

Mona's heart fluttered as Hanna crawled along the ground to retrieve those three strap-ons like the well-trained bitch she was. Then when she returned it was Mona who she first helped equip with a dildo, even giving it a little sucking before Alison cleared her throat, making it very clear she was more than ready for her turn. Happy to oblige Hanna turned to her friend, who moved to stand right next to Mona to make it easier on the submissive blonde, Spencer doing the same so Hanna could repeat what she had done with Mona to her friends. Although she didn't really start sucking cock again until she was surrounded by them, Hanna grinning wickedly like a kid in a candy store as she began to rub them as if they were real while taking it in turns to take them into her mouth.

At first Hanna mostly concentrated on the cocks of Mona and Alison, which was more than understandable given Spencer's hesitance to join in. But then in a move which really impressed Mona, and probably Alison even if she was reluctant to show it, Spencer pushed Hanna's hand away and then rubbed her fingers which were coated in her own cum over her strap-on. Which was certainly enough to impress Hanna, who grinned up at her friend before eagerly taking that dildo deep into her mouth, moaning as she tasted Spencer's cum in the process. Shortly after that she started deep throating the cocks so they were nice and ready for her slutty little fuck holes.

Then Alison suddenly called out, "Dibs on her ass."

"Typical." Mona chuckled.

"What? I like ass." Alison shrugged, "Besides, you broke it in, so I don't know what you're complaining about."

"I'm not." Mona admitted, "Actually I was going to offer it to you, until you butted in. But you have to share."

"Awww." Alison pouted, and then when Mona gave her a look she grumbled, "Fine, you can have her when I'm done with her."

"Oh I will, then I'll show you guys what butt fucking is really all about." Mona boasted, "But to start off with, I thought Hanna can sit on my lap with my cock in her cunt and you could take her butt hole. Then, after my girl has got used to being DP'ed, you can let Spencer have a turn with her ass, then you can shove your cock in her mouth so she's air tight. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah, but what if Spencer isn't up for it?" Alison asked.

"Then you get that ass all to yourself." Mona grinned, "Well, at least until you run out of steam and I have to take over."

"Yay!" Alison grinned, ignoring the jab.

"No, please Spencer, please make me air tight." Hanna took the latest cock out of her mouth and pleaded, "I want all three of you to fuck my ass."

"I'm sure she'll try sweetie." Mona consoled as she positioned herself in the centre of the bed, "Now be a good girl and stop your whining, and get on this cock, or no triple fucking for you."

Which of course was all that needed to be said to make Hanna shut up in favour of quickly and eagerly crawling onto the bed and then onto Mona's lap, causing Mona and Ali to giggle with delight. Then the giggling was forgotten as Hanna lined up her often neglected pussy with the head of Mona's cock and then began pushing downwards, crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she penetrated herself. The fact that then Hanna continued crying out in pain and pleasure proved just how underused her pussy had been, Mona silently promising herself to do better in the future at sharing the wealth. Although that's exactly what they were about to do, for better or for worse.

It had been a fantasy for a very long time to share Hanna in this way, but as her girl finished the pussy penetration and started bouncing up and down on her lap Mona had a brief moment of hesitance, especially when sharing her favourite hole with a girl she used to hate so much. She even considered denying Ali at the last minute, either entirely or switching holes and forcing the other tops just to take Hanna's other holes. But no, Mona knew just how much Hanna wanted this, and she couldn't deny her little Princess anything. Besides, Mona also wanted this, and it would be nice to make peace once and for all with Allison and Spencer, and what better way than to share her little slut?

Of course while Alison enjoyed watching Hanna ride Mona's dick it was not long before she knelt down behind her friend and ordered, "Han, slow down and let me get into that ass. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, let me get into that slutty little butt hole of yours, so me and Mona can double stuff you."

"Oh yes, double stuff me! Mmmmm, double stuff my slutty little holes!" Hanna moaned eagerly, "Fuck my ass Ali! Fuck it as Mona stuffs my pussy."

"Oh I will." Alison grinned, "Just spread your cheeks first. Mmmmm yes, show me that pretty little ass hole."

"No, let me." Mona insisted, reaching behind Hanna and grabbing two big handfuls of butt before slowly pulling them apart.

"Works for me." Alison said lustfully.

Alison then smirked at the sight of Mona spreading Hanna's ass cheeks, presenting her with that cute little anal ring stretching around a butt-plug. It was tempting to yank out that plug immediately and slam every inch of her strap-on inside it, which she had no doubt Hanna could take without much difficulty. However this was her first time taking Hanna's big juicy ass, and naturally Alison wanted to savour it, and tease her friend a little bit. So instead she chose to grab the plug and started to push it back and forth, sometimes far enough to pull it out, and other times just far enough to make Hanna's butt hole stretch around the widest part of the plug before pushing it back in.

Which of course had Hanna begging shamelessly, "Come on Ali, fuck me! Fuck my ass! Please? Please stop teasing me and fuck my slutty little ass already! Mmmmm yeahhhhh, fuck my ass while Mona fucks my pussy. Please? Double stuff me, I want to be double stuffed, mmmmm, double stuff my fucking fuck holes! Ohhhhhh yessssss, mmmmm, I want all my holes filled! YES! Oh fuck yesssssss, that's it, OH FUCK!"

That outburst made the dominant blonde giggle wickedly, and tease her friend even more, before she finally gave the submissive blonde what she wanted, namely a big cock up her ass. Alison continued teasing Hanna while doing it, although she also did that for her friend's welfare, because shameless ass whore she may be, but going slow would minimise the pain and maximise the pleasure. Well, it would maximise the pleasure for them both, as Alison love to savour every moment of butt fucking a bottom, regardless of whether it was the first time or not. That this was a first time, and her childhood friend no less, was going to make this all the sweeter. As was the fact that Hanna proved herself a total ass whore by moaning in pure pleasure just from Alison's cock penetrating her ass hole.

"Fuck!" Alison groaned, partly from the sight of Hanna's butt swallowing the head of her cock, but mostly from the sound this caused her friend to let out, "Did you just moan? Really? From that? Fuck, what a complete and utter anal whore! God, Mona's soooooo lucky!"

"Damn right I am." Mona grinned triumphantly as she gently stroked Hanna's butt cheeks lovingly, "I'm the luckiest girl in the whole wide world! Mmmmm, soooooo lucky to have a complete and utter anal whore as a girlfriend. Oh God Hanna, I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one." Hanna beamed, before kissing her girlfriend.

Briefly Alison watched this kiss, wishing she had someone that devoted to her, and knowing exactly who she wanted it to be. More than ever before she was more concerned with what she was doing, namely stuffing Hanna's whore butt with every single inch of her cock. Thanks to Mona continuing to spread those cheeks Alison got the perfect view of the obscene violation, Spencer moving closer so she too could enjoy it. And even though she was busy kissing her girlfriend Hanna spent the entire time moaning into Mona's mouth as her forbidden hole was stuffed with strap-on, only breaking that kiss to cry out with joy once Alison's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every single inch of the dildo was buried deep within Hanna's bowels.

Then before she'd even finished crying out with joy Hanna started begging, "Fuck me! Oh fuck, drill my slutty little ass hole! Mmmmm, pound it good. Butt fuck me like the ass whore I am Ali! Ass fuck me and oooooooooh yesssssssss, fuck me, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

While Alison normally liked to listen to her bottoms beg for quite a while she didn't even really hear Hanna. No, she was just savouring the moment of having her dick completely buried inside the meaty butt of her childhood friend before officially beginning to sodomise her. Or maybe those first few words Hanna managed to get out enough to motivate her to start pumping in and out of that perfect little fuck hole. Either way soon Alison started pumping her hips back and forth, causing the strap-on to slide in and out of Hanna's back hole and officially begin the butt fucking, which again got a very positive reaction out of Hanna, even if it was only incoherent sounds of joy.

Spencer was way too preoccupied with watching Alison's dick sliding in and out of Hanna's butt hole to really pay attention to the sounds her friend was making, and she suspected it was the same for Alison. Or maybe she was just giving Alison too much credit, and the bitch just chose to hog Hanna's ass all to herself for the next few long minutes. Either way by the time Spencer realised how long she had been staring Alison had more than had her fair share of Hanna's perfect little ass, and she wasn't content with just watching any more. No, she needed a piece of that ass, and she was going to get it, even if she had to shove Alison out of the way to do it.

"My turn." Spencer suddenly growled.

There was a brief moment where Alison looked like she was going to protest as she turned to look at her friend, but instead she suddenly pulled her dick out of the other blonde's ass, much to Hanna's displeasure, and with a shrug told Spencer, "Okay."

"Really?" Spencer frowned in disbelief, "Just like that?"

"Why not?" Alison questioned, "That ass is for us to share tonight, mmmmm, and there's plenty of it, isn't that right Mona?"

"Yeahhhhhh, my Hanna has a big and slutty ass, so there's more than enough for everyone." Mona giggled, squeezing the cheeks she was still spreading to emphasise her point, "Come on Spence, use that fuck hole she calls an ass hole. It belongs to you and Ali just as much as me right now, so go ahead and use it for your pleasure."

"Oh God yes, use me Spence!" Hanna moaned shamelessly, "Use my butt! Use it like the fuck hole it is! Ooooooohhhhhhhh fuck yeah, fuck me Spencer, mmmmm, fuck my ass. oh fuck!"

Not needing to be told twice Spencer quickly got into position, replacing Ali behind Hanna and pressing the tip of her cock against her friend's butt hole, which was already gaping after the skilled fucking Alison had given it. Then Spencer actually paused, because even though she didn't need to be told twice, she quite liked to be, at least in this case, as the words she was receiving were wonderfully wicked. Although it wasn't actually that long before she pushed forwards, anally penetrating Hanna and stuffing her rectum full of dick much faster than Alison had. Which again got only positive sounds out of Hanna, and Spencer's strap-on slid into her best friend's bottom like a hot knife through butter, once again proving what an anal whore Hanna really was.

If she hadn't been so overwhelmed with lust Spencer would have probably teased Hanna about that, and for all Spencer knew Alison and/or Mona had done that, as at the moment the whole world fell away and there was nothing but the big juicy butt in front of her, and the dildo strapped around her waist which she was now pumping in and out of that tight little forbidden hole. Her cock! While psychologists might have a lot to say about that in this wonderful moment it truly felt like part of her, to the point where Spencer swore she could feel just how wonderfully tight Hanna's ass was. Although it was probably good that wasn't the case, because of it was she would have cum, deflating her dick and bringing an end to this heaven, which just wasn't acceptable. No, Spencer wanted to do this forever.

While Spencer hadn't necessarily thought about using a strap-on before nothing felt more natural to her then using it now, especially on Hanna's ass hole. It was obscene, as Spencer felt like she was born for this. Born to top other women by fucking them up the ass. And surely, there could be nothing more dominant than fucking a girl up the butt. And oh, Spencer desperately wanted to do this to Aria. She wanted that more than anything. Aria had such a perfect little bubble butt, much like Hanna's actually, which made it easy to replace one with the other, Spencer becoming so lost in that particular fantasy that she almost didn't notice when things got even more perverted.

Hanna hadn't thought there could be anything better than having Mona inside her ass. Her girlfriend was just such a skilled butt buster just the thought of the pleasure she could make her feel would make her quiver, and that was including how hard she could make Hanna cum by shoving a nice big toy up her butt. Although if it had been anything, it would have been this, and sure enough taking a cock in her pussy at the same time she was taking one in her ass might just be better. Especially as she got to stare lovingly at Mona the entire time, while two of her best friends ever shared her slutty little ass hole like the fuck hole it was. And yet, there might just be a way this could be even better.

"Give me your cock Ali." Hanna cried out, before quickly clarifying, "Stick it in my mouth! Please, I wanna taste my own ass on your big cock! Mmmmm, please let me taste it. Please let me taste my own ass like the filthy little ATM whore I am! Ooooooh Alison, please stick your cock in my mouth. I wanna suck it clean for you. Let me suck it clean, mmmmm, and then you and Mona can swap so I'm constantly tasting my own fucking slut butt! Mmmmm, oh Ali, I want to suck your cock while Spencer is fucking my ass and I'm sitting on Mona's dick. Yessssss, I wanna be made air tight! Fucked in all my holes at the same time! Triple stuffed! Please Alison, make me your three hole whore! Please? Oh yes, give it to me! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh!"

For a few moments the cruel teen which Alison DiLaurentis once had been returned as she cruelly stayed just out of reach of Hanna's needy mouth, before inevitably shoving forward ever so slightly so Hanna could wrap her lips around the toy cock which had just been buried in her butt. Having become quickly and completely addicted to the taste of her own ass Hanna moaned happily as always when she did this, but this time was different. This wasn't Mona teasing her during an ass fucking, or Hanna showing her top the proper respect by cleaning her cock after another skilled bottom pounding. No, this signified Hanna officially being made air tight, a cock in her pussy, mouth and ass all at the same time, which was a whole new level of heaven. Which again, she had Mona to thank for.

While Hanna had her mouth too full to think her Mona was happy to pick up the slack, praising her, "Ohhhhhh yesssssss, that's it Han, suck that cock! Suck Ali's nice big juicy cock! Mmmmm yes, suck it clean of all your ass cream you filthy little ATM whore! Oh God, that's so hot! I love it! Mmmmm, I love watching my girlfriend go ass to mouth, even when it's not my cock she's sucking. Especially if she is sucking cock and taking it in her pussy and ass at the same time like a real three hole whore! Oooooooh yessssss, you love that, huh? You love being triple stuffed? Mmmmm yesssss, a cock in each hole? Yes you do, yes you do. Oh my God, and you look so beautiful like this. Doesn't she Ali?"

"Oh yes." Alison happily agreed while stroking Hanna's hair to provide a little bit more encouragement, "Hanna look so beautiful in her natural state, getting fucked in every little hole she has like the total dyke whore she is! Oh yes Hanna, you look so good with a cock in each hole. Mmmmm, sooooo good, oh fuck! Ohhhhhh, especially my cock. Ohhhhhhh yessssss, Hanna Marin looks good sucking my cock, mmmmm, but she looks even better with my dick in her ass. So how about it Spencer? Wanna swap holes? Huh? Get a blow job from your precious BFF, and let her suck her ass off of your dick, while I have another turn with that slut butt of her?"

Suddenly being included in the conversation clearly startled Spencer, but partly because she'd only barely got started, and partly because Hanna clearly hadn't finished, Mona intercepted, "Sure, you can do that. Just wait a minute though, mmmmm, Han hasn't finished cleaning that cock yet. Yes, she needs to deep throat it and get every drop of that butt cream. You do want that, right Ali?"

"Deep throating, huh?" Alison grinned in delight, "Oh Mona, you really do have her well trained."

"I've said it before, I'll say it again..." Mona chuckled, "It was easy."

Although the encouragement was completely unnecessary as Hanna would greedily sucked the strap-on regardless just to show she was a submissive little whore it was very welcomed, and only pushed Hanna to clean that cock more enthusiastically. Well, that and the chance she might get more butt cream once she had completely cleaned the dildo, which was exactly what happened. In fact Spencer and Alison's swapped over sooner than Hanna would have liked, as it came only just after she started deep throating. As a result she started deep throating the dildos nearly the second they were shoved in her mouth, which was pure paradise at first, but they also pushed her into needing to cum in record time.

Even though it was painful she resisted for as long as she could, but ultimately Hanna whimpered, "Harder! Please fuck me harder! I, I need to cum! Please, I need it so bad!"

There was a brief pause, then Alison turned to Mona and asked, "What do you think?"

"Oh, I think she can do better than that." Mona grinned.

Taking the hint Hanna began pleading, "Fuck me! Oh please fuck me hard! Aaaaaahhhhhh fuck, I wanna be fucked! I wanna be fucked in every hole, mmmmm, but especially my ass! Yessssssss, I want all of you to fuck my slutty little ass hole! Treat it like the fuck hole it is! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, use me like a fuck hole, mmmmm, it's what I'm here for. It's my purpose in life. I exist to be Mona's little Anal Princess, ohhhhhhh, who takes it in the ass whenever and however she wants. And now? We both want my ass gang banged! We all do! So do it! Take it in turns with my fucking butt hole and use it until you're satisfied. Treat me like an Anal Princess! No! I'm Mona's Anal Princess. The rest of you? Please treat me like an anal whore who's only purpose is for you to use as an anal fuck hole! Or better yet, mmmmm, pretend that I'm Aria, ooooooh, or Emily. Like I'm nothing but a practice dummy you're using for them! Oooooooh yesssss, mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, aaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Just before Spencer started increasing the speed and force of her thrusts Mona suddenly pushed up into Hanna's pussy, making the blonde cum instantly. Hanna had felt like she was on the edge of orgasm since the first moment she was made air tight, and it just might have been the most powerful orgasm of her life, which was really saying something considering the ecstasy Mona gave her on a daily basis. And yet it was outdone by the incredible climaxes that followed as one by one each top pounded Hanna's ass with everything they had, the first two benefiting from having Mona's cock in Hanna's cunt, while the last from being Mona, who Hanna was hopelessly in love with. Of course Hanna was barely aware of it, or anything after that first climax, as her whole world became nothing but ecstasy.

Mona lived to watch Hanna cum. It was like her favourite thing ever, and she got a front row seat to her beloved fiancé cumming what was probably a record amount of times given that first Spencer slowly built up her pace until she was pounding Hanna's ass with every ounce of her strength, and then when Spencer ran out of steam and pulled out Alison immediately replaced her. Each time Hanna came on Mona's cock, her juices soaking the toy and escaping from that overflowing cunt. But it just wasn't enough for Mona. Or the fact that she was the first to make Hanna cum. No, she needed to claim responsibility for the majority of those orgasms, which was why she started thrusting up into Hanna's pussy on a more regular basis.

At first her thrusts were strategic, a hard one again to steal the credit away from Spencer, but when Alison took over the butt pounding duties and easily put Spencer to shame Mona eventually just started relentlessly hammering Hanna's cunt, turning the DP into a truly brutal double fucking. Mona even briefly forgot about pleasing Hanna in favour of outdoing Alison, the two long-time rivals once again having a battle of wills, this time using Hanna's fuck holes to do it. Although to be fair Hanna wasn't complaining. In fact Hanna wasn't complaining very loudly, which reminded Mona of her presence. And gave her the perfect way to outdo Ali, as she reminded her rival who Hanna belonged too. And the fact that Alison lacked a bitch who was this slutty and devoted to her.

"That's it Ali, fuck her! Ass fuck my Anal Princess!" Mona encouraged darkly, struggling to concentrate as she continued fucking Hanna's pussy, "Yeahhhhhh, use my favourite little anal honeypot. Use it! Yessssss, use it like it was meant to be used! Oooooooh Ali, I bet this drives you crazy, huh? I used to be Loser Mona, and you used to have everything you wanted. Now look at us? I've got everything I ever wanted, and you're using my little Anal Princess to practice for the day you finally tell Emily what you really want. Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, that's it Alison, take all of your frustrations out on my future wife's bitch ass! She loves it! Yesssssss, she loves cumming for us like the slut she is. But don't worry Ali, mmmmm, I'll help you. I'll help you to get Emily, mmmmm, to fuck my bitch, ohhhhhhh, anything you need. I'm here for you, and so is my favourite little fuck hole! Oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeesssssss, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh!"

By the time Alison finally pulled out, more out of annoyance at Mona's words than true exhaustion, Mona didn't have much left in the tank, which certainly wasn't her original plan. Not that it stopped her from flipping them over and quickly switching holes. No, Mona was addicted to fucking Hanna's perfect ass, and she needed her fix. She just didn't flip Hanna over onto her stomach as originally planned. Sadly this meant she couldn't feel those meaty cheeks against her thighs while pushing Hanna's face into the bed sheets, which would have made her feel truly dominant and further reminded Alison, and Spencer, of her total ownership of this perfect little bottom. However it meant she got to stare lovingly into Hanna's eyes, which was almost just as good.

It was certainly enough to make Hanna smile with delirious happiness and cum like a good little bitch, Mona forcing herself to sodomise the other girl to a decent amount of climaxes before finally stopping. In the process she came a lot herself. Well, she had been doing that ever since losing control when Ali had been wrecking Hanna's ass, but now she had her fiancé to herself Mona's orgasms were almost as frequent and as hard as Hanna's, which was really saying something. She just couldn't help it, after what felt like hours of the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, everything they had just done, everything they were going to do, and most of all everything they were doing now, Mona just couldn't stop cumming, or ass fucking Hanna. Not until she collapsed down onto the other girl, completely exhausted.

Then of course when Mona recovered enough of her strength she began covering Hanna's neck, shoulders and face in kisses, before finally focusing on her lips, although she barely got started when Alison got their attention, "Hey lovebirds, there will be plenty of time for that later. Yeahhhhhh, you can be all lovey-dovey later, now just show us that gape! Yes, show us all what we've done to Hanna's bitch hole! Come on Mona, you know you want too."

"WelI, I can't argue with that." Mona admitted after she reluctantly broke the kiss with Hanna, and then after she had fully pulled away from her girl she ordered, "You heard your friend Han, show us our handiwork. Mmmmm, show what comes of Alison DiLaurentis and Mona Vanderwaal working together. And Spencer Hastings too, of course. Oh yes, that's it baby. Ohhhhhh fuck, good girl."

Hanna was of course only too happy to flip over onto her stomach and push her ass up into the air as soon as Mona pulled her cock out of her ass. Which wasn't easy given she had zero energy left, but the overwhelming need to please her top gave her the adrenaline she needed to do what was necessary, especially as there were other tops watching too. Which also allowed her to remember to reach back and then slowly pulled her cheeks apart to make it as erotic as possible. Not that it was actually necessary given how wide her ass hole felt, and just how much the tops stared at it lustfully, but whatever. The point was Hanna did as she was told like a good bottom, and then waited patiently for her reward, which thankfully she wasn't waiting long for.

"Wow, good work team." Alison chuckled, grabbing her phone to take a couple of shots.

"Some of my finest work." Mona agreed with a evil grin, also taking a souvenir or two of their handiwork.

"Are, are you okay Han?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Mmmmm, I'm so much better than okay." Hanna moaned, "God, I love having a gaping bitch hole."

"It reminds her of her place." Mona explained gleefully, "Just by being made to go ass to mouth, even if it is basically a reward for the little anal whore. Speaking of which... Hanna, get over here and perform your duties as my ATM loving Anal Princess. Ooooooh yeahhhhh, clean every drop of your butt cream off of my cock, and then do the same for your friends."

Even though it was maybe a bit quicker than usual it still felt like forever until Hanna finally got the permission she wanted, so when she finally got it she was quick to get into position and start sucking strap-on. As Mona was her true love it seemed only right to take her ass flavoured strap-on into her mouth first, but Hanna made sure that the cocks of Ali and Spencer didn't go ignored. Admittedly she might have paused on the head of each so she could savour the deepest part of her butt, but then just like before she bobbed her head up and down on those dildos, eventually taking every single inch down her throat like the well-trained cock sucking slut she was.

To their credits Alison and Spencer moved closer either side of Mona to make it nice and easy for Hanna to show off just how much she loved the taste of her own butt, the blonde shamelessly moaning the entire time, even when all the anal juices were gone and she was just left sucking dick, because it meant she was pleasing the tops. Especially Mona, who despite Hanna's best efforts she increasingly gave the majority of the attention too. But she just couldn't help it. She loved this woman, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Which would hopefully include wonderful nights like this, because Hanna adored being gang banged and wanted to experience it again. And no sooner had she thought that Hanna got her wish, albeit after some wonderful verbal encouragement.

"Yesssssss, suck it cock sucker!" Spencer blurted out, wanting to contribute to the dirty talk Alison and Mona had been providing throughout, "Deep throat those dicks like a whore! Fuck Han, every drop. Mmmmm, you just sucked every single drop of your own butt cream off of those girl dicks like it was literally your job. Like you were literally an ass to mouth whore! And you fucking moaned while doing it! Oh fuck, one of my best friends is a complete and total ATM whore, ohhhhhhh, and most of all, she loves the taste of her own butt, mmmmm, and getting her butt fucked, ooooooh, and doing whatever her top tells her to do, mmmmm, which makes her the most perfect bottom I've ever met. Fuck Han, oooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, I hope Aria is even half the bottom you are."

"You know Spencer, you don't have to hope." Mona grinned wickedly, "We can be right beside you every step of the way, help train her to be the best bottom she can be. Mmmmm, then we can do to her what we just did to Hanna."

"Oh God yes, let's!" Alison eagerly agreed, "Then we can do the same to Emily. Just think about it Spencer? Our beautiful best friends, our submissive sluts, to use, and to share, however we want."

Telling herself she was just caught up in the moment Spencer grinned, and moaned, "Sounds good to me."

Whereas to Hanna it sounded like pure heaven. Well, she wanted to be selfish for at least a little while and keep these tops all to herself, but it would be exhausting and she wanted Emily and Aria to experience the heaven she just had. More importantly, she wanted her friends to know the blissful happiness she had found with Mona, and the stars had seemed to align so that they could make three pairs of lesbian couples who indulged in a little swapping fun. Talking Emily and especially Aria into it might be difficult, but totally worth it in the end. But that was a problem for another time. For now Hanna was going to enjoy the rest of the night with these wonderful tops, and do everything in her power to please them.


End file.
